


you are my sanctuary

by girlsarewolves



Series: exchanges [53]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Averted, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Femslash, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Ironic, how their universe wound up even more crowded than it had been before Thanos had finally gotten his hands on all the Infinity Stones.
Relationships: Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Natasha Romanoff
Series: exchanges [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269893
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: X-Ship - The Crossover Flash Exchange





	you are my sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this crossover!

* * *

“Anyone follow you?”

Natasha couldn’t stop the smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth when she heard the sing-song, teasing remark. “Please. The only ones capable of trailing me are the ones who don’t bother themselves with what I do in my spare time. What about you?”

“Pfft.” Laurel waved a hand in dismissal as she rose from the sofa to walk over towards Nat. “They’ve long given up keeping tabs on me on the off chance I go back to my ‘selfish, evil ways’.” The playfully antagonistic demeanor she’d been posturing with faded as she came within arms’ length of Nat, and the two women embraced, foreheads pressed together for several moments. “Missed you,” Laurel whispered, and considering she seemed content not to move any time soon backed up her words.

“Missed you, too,” Natasha whispered back. The quiet intimacy of the moment was what she needed after months of separation due to Avengers’ related missions, and Laurel’s own vigilantism.

The world had become a much crazier place after the events of Thanos’ Snap. By the time they had finally been able to undo the damage done, their world and its resurfaced population was thrown into the chaos that had befallen Laurel’s world and many other dimensions, a Crisis that had wound up merging their dimensions together.

Ironic, how their universe wound up even more crowded than it had been before Thanos had finally gotten his hands on all the Infinity Stones.

It took years to come to terms with the fallout and properly adjust to all of the changes. Years of heroes and superhumans and aliens meeting and coming to terms with these changes. Parts of Laurel’s world were gone forever, the same could be said of Natasha’s. Who even knew what the damage was out in space. So many had left to find out.

Somewhere along the way of coming to terms with this strange, new world, Natasha and Laurel had crossed paths. Nat had instantly recognized a killer with regrets in the other woman, and they had slowly gravitated towards each other. Often finding themselves within the same groups, seeking each other out in the down time between missions, learning their places in this reborn dimension together.

Natasha and Laurel had lost much in their wars and this new Earth. And they were both pragmatists. They knew that many of those holes would never be filled. Just voids they’d have to learn to exist with. Being together, though, made existing with that emptiness a little easier.

So they’d bought a place on the down low. Some place to call their own, where they weren’t Black Widow or Black Canary, but Laurel and Nat. Two women who weren’t sure if they were in love, but were happy together. Found peace in one another. A comforting sense of normalcy without judgment and expectations. Here, around each other, they could collapse, scream, sob, break down. Here they could laugh and play house, like they were regular nobodies.

It was a sanctuary.

“Come on. I’ve got a movie ready to roll, and popcorn ready to be popped,” Laurel finally said with a smile and a peck on the lips. “And you need a break.”

Natasha grinned back. “Sounds perfect.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me how all these cities and people fit in one dimension together, just go with it.


End file.
